minecraftallmobsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocelot
Ocelots are tameable passive mobs. Spawning Spawn cycle Ocelots try to spawn on grass blocks at sea level or higher in jungle biomes. There is a 1⁄3 chance that a spawn attempt will fail. While ocelots are passive mobs, natural spawning considers the hostile mob cap rather than the much-lower passive mob cap. When a wild ocelot spawns, there is a 1⁄7 (14.28%) chance that two ocelot kittens will also spawn with it; this chance includes any kind of spawning, including spawning naturally, by spawn egg, or by monster spawner. If a player spawns an ocelot within 10 blocks of them in creative mode, the player must leave the range then re-enter if they wish to tame the ocelot. Breeding An ocelot is a passive, "shy" mob which will not attack the player. Ocelots are one of the few mobs with the ability to sprint, and should the player approach too near one, it will sprint away if the player is in Survival or Adventure mode. If enclosed and unable to escape, they will stand still until an exit is made, after which they will quickly sprint through. Ocelots are very popular mobs, however they are quite difficult to tame. Players can feed ocelots to gain their trust. An ocelot can be tamed by attracting it to the player with an uncooked fish of any kind (only raw salmon and raw fish in Bedrock Edition, Ocelots scary the Phantoms, the opposite of cats that scare creepers Ocelots drop when they die: * 1–3 experience orbs when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Like other baby animals, killing a baby ocelot yields no experience. Behavior Ocelots will attack chickens and baby turtles. They assume a "sneaking" stance and will stalk the animal before chasing it down. They can even kill through a fence or a door if they are against it. Ocelots are immune to fall damage, but will still avoid falling off cliffs high enough to normally cause fall damage. Ocelots can still see players even with the Invisibility status effect. With the exception of a faster movement rate, ocelot kittens obey the same behavior as adults. Teleportation Ocelots will teleport to the player if they are more than 12 blocks from the player, with a few exceptions. * It is possible for a tamed cat to teleport to an inaccessible location (e.g. under ice) and be injured or suffocate of various causes as a result. A cat will not teleport: * If the ocelot has been ordered to sit. ** Exception: The ocelot is likely to teleport if it is injured while sitting (it will no longer be sitting after it teleports). A dramatic example is if a cat sitting outside is struck by lightning, in which case it will be on fire when they appear. ** Exception: If a kitten ocelot is told to sit, and grows up while the chunk it is sitting in is still loaded, it will teleport to the player and still be sitting when it appears. * If the ocelott is in a minecart. * If theocelot has been attached to a fence post with a lead. * If the ocelot is in an unloaded chunk. * If none of the blocks on the edge of a 5×5×1 region centered on the player are transparent blocks with an opaque block below and another transparent block above. * If the player is in another dimension; an ocelot will remain in its current dimension until the player returns. *